Almost There
by Noelle Joi
Summary: After leaving PCA for two months, Zoey is back and Chase is desperately trying to avoid her. ZC and perhaps some Dana&Logan COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Almost There**

"Hey Chase, did you hear?" Michael Barret burst into his dorm room.

"Did I hear what?" Chase Matthews asked his friend as he took a sip of his Blix.

"Zoey's coming here for the weekend,"Michael replied.Chase almost choked at the sound of her name.

"Oh really?" Chase asked trying to sound as casual as he could without going insane.

"Yeah. This weekend. Tommorow," Michael replied. Chase's stomach suddenly got that sick, warm feeling that he always got at the mention of his old friend. This feeling was different though. Everything was different.

"Who told you?" Chase demanded.

"Nicole just got off the phone with her," Michael replied," She'll be here around seven Friday night and she's going back home Sunday afternoon."

Chase didn't know if he should jump up and down in excitment or lock himself in his room for the next three days. See the last time he saw Zoey was over two months ago and they didn't part in the greatest way.

You see, Zoey's family decided to take her and Dustin out of PCA at the end of the first semester of Zoey's sophmore year because Zoey's mother was missing having them around the house. After alot of arguements and tears, Zoey and her brother finally agreed to it.

Of course all of Zoey's friends were extremely sad to see her go. But Chase, obviously took it the hardest. Even though he said that he was over his crush on Zoey deep down he knew that a love like that couldn't just die. So,while she and him were taking a walk down by the creak where they usually sat and talked he stupidly told her how he felt. It just spilled out. "Zoey, I'm really going to miss you. And I just wanna let you know that ever since I met you, I've liked you. Not in the friend, buddy-buddy type, but well ya know...that type."

"What type?" Zoey asked dumbly.

"I love you," The three little words burst out of his mouth. After holding them in that long it felt so incredibly wonderful for her to know... until he saw the look on her face.

"Chase I thought we were both on the same page. I mean I thought that we both thought of us as just friends. I'm sorry," Zoey ran back to her dorm and left Chase staring after her in shock as to what had just happened. That was the last time he saw her. He was too humiliated to go to her going away party.

And that is why Chase groaned when he heard the news she was coming back for a visit. For the past two months he had slowly started to recover from his embaressing outburst and was actually getting used to life without her. Now she was going to come back and all those awful feelings were going to come back to him.

"Dude,are you alright?" Michael asked his friend who was staring like a zombie into space.

"Not quite," Chase replied.

* * *

**Friday-7:00 p.m.**

"Zoey!" Nicole sprinted toward her friend nearly knocking over her friend and the few people in between them,"Oh my gosh! You're here!" Nicole and Zoey hugged.

"Yep, I'm here," Zoey grinned,"Man I missed this place.It makes my school back home look completely lame."

"Are there any cute guys there?" Nicole asked completely serious.

Zoey shrugged,"Sure."

"Well I wanna hear everything. Tell me about your teachers, your friends, your love life. I'm so excited your here!" Nicole exclaimed as they walked back to Nicole, Dana, and Lola's dorm.

"Me too," Zoey said.

"Man...this is so exciting. Everyone's in my room. We thought it would be nice for us all to get together and watch a movie or something since we haven't seen you in so long," Nicole said as she opened the door to her dorm.

"That's fine with me," Zoey said. Everyone? Did that include Chase? She and Nicole walked in to Logan and Michael in a heated arguement about who was the better surfer. Lola and Quinn sat on Nicole's bed laughing about something and Dana lay on her bed working on homework with her headphones on.

"Hey everyone," Zoey said with a little wave. The odd group dropped everything and all started talking at once.

"Zoey! Oh my gosh! You're here! We missed you!"

"Hey, Zoe. Long time no see."

"Hey guess what? While you were gone I learned how to clone a platypus!"

Zoey couldn't help but burst out laughing. She had certainly missed the chaos that came with her friends.

"So, Zoey, how have you been?" Michael asked.

"I'm good. Home is just as boring as it was before I came here. So... uh, where is Chase?" She asked.

The group was quet for a moment until Dana finally spoke up,"He had play practice."

Zoey couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. He knew his best friend was coming back and he wasn't there? Sure they didn't leave on the best terms but didn't he want to see her? Besides, out of all her friends she missed, he was on her mind the most.

* * *

"Okay, let me hear the line again," the dull director of the spring play said for what felt like the fiftieth time. 

The female lead of the part sighed and cleared her throaght," Johnny, I love you. Don't you see that? I know we're best friends but can't you just see past that for moment and imagine me and you together?"

Chase looked at the girl and recited his line perfectly," Claire, I thought you knew that we were just going to be friends. I don't want anything more with you. Not now, not ever." Inside Chase groaned.This had to be the worst play written by a student in PCA history. Some freshman named Chuck had written and somehow, Chase had gotten cast as the male lead part.

"That was hurtful, Johnny," Claire walked away somberly and that ended scene five.

"Cut!" Mr. Randolf shouted,"Chase, I need you to have more emotion. Like this was happening to you. Like your best friend confessed her love for you! I know you have it in you, just let it out."

"I think I can relate a little better with Claire," Chase muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Randolf asked, a harsh look on his face.

"Nothing," Chase replied with a sigh,"I'll try to be more into my part."

"Good."

* * *

A/N: Alright this is a begining of a mini series (proboly 3-5 chapters.) because Reunited is ending in the next chapter. By the way, If you haven't read the last chapter go do it. It's surprising.

Oh and as some of you have figured out, Dana and Nicole will most definately continue to be in my stories even if they are no longer on the show. I can't work with Quinn and Lola as well as those two but they will also be in the stories (minor parts) because they are awesome.

Tell me what you think.

Noelle


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost There**

-Chapter Two-

The next morning Zoey woke up happier and more relaxed than she had in a long time. Last night was fun and releiving. She had gone through an awful time back home at her new high school. Sure there were some nice people there but none that compared to her friends. Zoey wasn't one to get attached to things and people easily but she did get attached to the campus, the teachers, and of course her awesome friends.

Zoey stood up and streched. Dana was already sleeping so she knew that it must be late. It was almost noon. I just wasted half the day sleeping! Zoey thought angry at herself for not waking up earlier. She threw on a fresh pair of clothes and rushed out of her old dorm.

She found all her friends at their old lunch table.Even Chase was there. She sat down with her ususal salad and blix. "Hey guys!"

"Oh, hey Zoey!" Everyone but Chase replied. He didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

Zoey sat down, extremely uncomfortable.Was he mad at her? "So what are you guys doing today?"

"I've got a basketball tournament," Logan announced,"Be there if you want to watch." He winked at her. Zoey shuddered in diusgust. He was definately the same as he was a few months ago. Dana gave him a dirty look.

"I have the basketball tournament too and than I have to study with my friend Kiera for our French test," Michael said.

"I have this awesome new job off campus at a studio. I have a small role in some tv show," Lola said.

"I'm going to tutor Brandon Willis a sixth grader in biology,"Quinn said.

"And I have a date!" Nicole exclaimed,"Speaking of which, Are you dating anyone back home?" Nicole asked Zoey. Chase almost choked on his ham sandwhich and looked up at Zoey afraid of the answer.

"Well, I dated this one guy, Kyle but it didn't work out," Zoey said embaressed," Chase what are you doing all day?"

"Oh...I'm uh, I have play practice. All day," He answered and than went back to his book.

"Ok, so Dana what are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"I have to be somewhere," She said, not exsplaining any more than that.

"Well, I guess I'll just wander around campus for the day," Zoey shrugged.

"We are all going to see Chase's play tonight at seven," Nicole said,"So youn can meet us there, right?"

"Sure," Zoey replied excitedly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Chase blurted out.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Because it's an awful play. Horribly written, and my acting isn't the best either," Chase said. The last thing he wanted Zoey to see was him in a lame play written by a freshmen that sounded so much like their situation.

"Oh I don't mind.I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. It'll be fun," Zoey said.

"I've gotta goto practice," Chase bolted from the table and walked toward the theature.

Zoey looked after him, confused. Something was so different about him but she couldn't quite put her finger on it."I'll be right back," She rushed after him trying to keep up with quick paced walk,"Chase! Will you wait minute?"

"I can't," he replied.

"Come on. I'm sure the director won't be upset if you're two minutes late for practice. Please stop. I need to talk to you," Zoey said.

"No."

"Fine than I'll talk and you can listen," Zoey said. Chase quickened his pace even faster but Zoey kept up with him. "You've ignored me since I got here."

"I've been busy," Chase said stiffly.

"Too busy to even say hello to me?" Zoey asked.

Suddenly, Chase stopped and looked at her,"Zoey. I really want to talk to you and for things to be like old times and for us to have such an intimate friendship again but I can't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I loved you and you didn't love me back. Don't you realize that it's hard for me to even look at you? I thought you were out of my life forever and I accepted that. But you coming back just ruined it all," Chase blurted out.

Zoey looked at him hurt,"Chase when I said I didn't love you I want you to know that-"

"Zoey, I'm sorry but I really have to go,"Chase said and than walked into the theature leaving a shocked Zoey behind staring after him.

* * *

A/N: Wow so Chase was being kind of a jerk in this chapter. Hm.

This story shall end in a few chapters. It's basicly just a story to get me out of my Reunited thoughts.

-Noelle


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost There**

-Chapter Three-

On nights when Chase couldn't sleep he took a quick walk around the PCA campus. Even if it wasn't exactly allowed to wander around in the middle of the night he never got in any real trouble with anyone.

Chase walked slowly on the sidewalk, letting his left hand gently rest on the concrete wall as he moved. It started to feel numb after a while. He thought of the premeire of the play. It went particularily well. Except for the kiss. His character Johnny had to kiss Elizabeth's character, Claire. Zoey was there. He saw her in the audience. She looked completely shocked. What did this mean? In the back of his mind he kind of hoped that maybe just maybe she was jealous. Not that he liked seeing Zoey jealous but if she was jealous that meant she had feelings for him, right? The sensible part of his mind snapped Chase back to reality. Zoey didn't like him. She didn't and wouldn't EVER love him in any way than just a friend.

He wished he never told her that he loved her. He wished he didn't ignore her all weekend. It was 1:37 in the morning. She was going home in approximartly 7 hours and 23 minutes. He needed to talk to her before she left. He NEEDED to.

* * *

Like Chase, Zoey was also having a hard time sleeping. Even when she did start to drift off to sleep she would wake up in about fifteen minutes because of a weird dream. That's what this visit to PCA felt like- A weird, bizarre, alternate reality, dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was completely 100 percent real. And it was awful. 

Zoey got up out of bed not exactly knowing where she was going. She just had to get out of the room. It was insanely warm in there and she could use some fresh California air.

He kissed her. The image of Chase kissing whoever it was who played Claire played over and over in her mind. He kissed her.

* * *

Chase was walking by the fountain and than finally decided to sit down. It was a quiet night. Only the soft splashes of water from the fountain could be heard. He relaxed more and layed down looking up at the stars and run his hand through the cool water.(Even though that is gross and completely unsanitary.) Suddenly he heard footsteps and sat up. He saw a shadow of a female that looked a little like Zoey but he was sure he was just seeing things. 

"Hello?" Chase asked cautiously.

"Chase?" It was Zoey. She rushed to the fountain and stood there, awkwardly.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Chase asked.

"I wasn't very comfortable in my room and needed some fresh air," Zoey exsplained,"Wait why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

"I just decided to take a walk," Chase said,"Wanna sit?"

Zoey nodded and sat beside him. She was starting to get cold.

"So, you saw the play?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't really want to be in it. It was just kind of a distraction from...things." They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"I saw the kiss," Zoey finally said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah and I have to confess, I was a little jealous even if it was just acting."

"You were?"

Zoey nodded,"I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

"Remember when you told me you had feelings for me and I basicly flat out said that I don't like you back?"

"That's a memory that I definatly haven't forgotten."

"Well, I need to clear it up," Zoey swallowed," I lied."

Chase looked at her in shock,"You mean..."

"I love you too," Zoey said. She took a deep breath and before she could say anything else he leaned in and kissed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He breathed after the kiss.

"I was scared. I was leaving and wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again," Zoey said.

"Well, just to point it out, your leaving again and there's another possibility that you may not come back for a long time," Chase said somberly.

"Yeah," Zoey said in an equally somber way.

"I'm willing to make it work if you are," Chase said.

"You mean-"

"I want to give us a try. If a long distance relationship doesn't work than lets wait but stay friends and never lose touch again. That was the worst few months of my life when you were gone," Chase said.

"Me too."

The two stayed up all night on that very fountain talking and catching up. Her dad came in the early morning to pick her up and she had to say good bye to everyone again which was hard. But somehow she was satisfied. She didn't know when but they woul some day meet again and until than there would be lots of phone calls and a ton of e-mails. It could work.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the end. 


End file.
